Batting a Thousand
by Louis2634
Summary: What would have happened had things gone a little differently in 'Tick, tick, tick' and 'Boom'. HEAVY SPOILERS for those episodes. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone.**

**First, I would like to thank everyone who read my first story, 'Confessions'. I hope everyone enjoyed it. **

**To all who reviewed it, a special 'Thank You' to all of you. A super 'Thank You' to Fanficwriter(Emma) and RGoodfellow64. Your kind words inspired me to try my hand at another story(with more to follow, hopefully). I hope to 'hear' from you about this one, too(hint, hint). (You can still drop a review for 'Confessions', too. There's no time limit.) I'm not begging too much, am I? ;)**

**I would like to pass a special mention to tiff098765. She(I'm assuming, here) has a great story called 'The Watch and the Ring'. The reason that I mention that is that I thought that would make a good title for this story(you'll see why as you read this). I asked her if I could borrow it. She suggested a variation of it, but it didn't 'feel' right because I still felt like I was stealing her title. **

**That's what took me a little longer to get this one out. I had the story done about a week ago, but I had 'fun' trying to come up with a title. The one I sentled on won't make sense until you get to the end of the story(tease hee,hee). **

**SPOILER ALERT; This story is basically an almost retelling of the last 5 minutes of 'Tick, tick, tick' and all of 'Boom' except what I changed here and there. I was going to just write the parts I wanted to change, but it didn't feel right(plus I got carried away). It was fun re-watching those episodes so I could get it right. If you don't want to get spoiled, watch them first. If not, have fun.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Castle, but if they don't get together this season, I will when I hit the lottery and _get_ them together.**

X

X

Batting a Thousand - Chapter 1

Richard Castle was praying like he never had before in his life. Praying that the cab would go faster. Praying that he was wrong. Praying that he wasn't too late.

Time seamed to stand still and speed by at the same time. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but it was only minutes, that he and his family realized they were all fooled. That Ben Conrad wasn't the killer. That the real 'Nikki Heat' killer was still out there. That his _partner_ was still in danger. That was all that mattered to him.

To get to Kate Beckett in time.

He's been dialing her number non-stop since he left his loft. Still no answer. _'Pick up the goddamn phone.' _he kept saying to himself, over and over.

After he paid the cabbie, he broke into a run, phone still up to his ear. Finally, the sweetest sound he ever heard hit his ear.

"What, Castle?" Kate asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"It wasn't Ben Conrad! He's not the killer!" Rick shouted. "The killer's still alive!" He repeated several times.

Rick suddenly heard a cold, mechanical voice on the other end. _"Goodbye Nikki. Goodbye Nikki."_

Just across the street from Kate's apartment, he heard -and felt- the most horrifying sound of his life.

The blast was deafening. He couldn't begin to desribe what it sounded like. It lit up the street like the midday sun. And, even across the street, it felt like standing in front of a blast furnace.

When it went off, Rick reflexively turned away from the blast, shielding his face.

As Rick turned, looking at the flames, only one thought kept going through his mind.

_Kate._

After what seemed like an eternity, but was barely half a minute, Rick ran towards Kate's building.

Racing up the stairs, he reached Kate's door in record time. It took several shoulder blocks, but the door caved in, Rick falling on top of it. After getting up quickly, exclaiming to himself about how hot the door was, he began to look around. What he saw stunned him. It wasn't an apartment. It was a war zone. Nothing was recognizable. Everything looked destroyed - small fires dancing everywhere.

"Kate! Are you in there!" He shouted. "Kate!" Nothing. "Kate!" Still nothing. "Kate!" He was starting to get a lump in his throat. He kept looking, but hope was rapidly fading, replaced with dread.

Then, when he thought her voice in the phone was the sweetest sound of his life, the sound of her coughing was a thousand times better.

He followed the sound, stepping carefully until he reached her bathroom. Well, what was left.

When he stepped in, he couldn't have been happier. "Beckett! You're alive!" Then, a little shocked, seeing her in her bathtub. "Ooh. And you're naked."

"Castle! Turn around!" She shouted.

Upon turning, Rick made an observation. "You know, your apartment's on fire. Now _might_ not be the best time for modesty."

She just ignored his comment. "Hand me a towel."

"On fire."

"What about a robe?"

Nope. "Don't you have anything unflammable?"

She sighed, then held up her hand. "Castle, give me your coat."

Rick quickly complied, taking it off and holding it out for her.

Kate stood up in the tub. "Don't look." After he mumbled _'I'm not' _a few times, she stepped out and wrapped the coat around herself(with his help). Kate tried to hide it, but Rick noticed her wince as soon as she stepped on the floor. Remembering how hot the door was when he got there, he reacted instantly, picking her up bridal style in his arms. Her arms reflexively reached around Rick's neck.

"Castle! What are you doing?" she exclaimed, shooting him a look.

"Carrying you." he stated, matter-of-factly. Upon her questioning look, he continued. "The floor is hot. I just don't want you getting hurt, you with no shoes on."

Her gaze softened considerably, seeing nothing but concern and caring in his eyes. "Thank You." she whispered as he carried her out of what remained of her apartment.

"Anything for you." was his reply, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next few hours were trying, to say the least. Kate was in the ambulance getting her wrist wrapped and a cut on her forehead taken care of(after Lanie brought by some clothes that Kate had at the precinct for emergencies).

When she stepped out of the ambulance, she was met by FBI Special Agent Jordan Shaw. After several minutes of intense conversation, Jordan agreed to keep Kate on the investigation - but under Jordan's _'my way or the highway'_ rules.

After it was deemed safe, Rick, Kate and her team, as well as Jordan and her team, began the 'fun' task of looking through Kate's apartment for clues. Although there were two very precious items Kate was wanting to find more than anything.

Standing up from were she was looking, Kate asked. "Did anyone find my father's watch...or my mother's ring?"

Everyone shook their heads. Rick answered. "I've looked everywhere...I'm sorry."

Rick's heart was breaking for Kate. She tried to hide it, but he could hear the fear and panic in her voice. He knew better than almost anyone how much those meant to her. If she had to lose everything she owned(which she just did), he knew those would hurt the most. He mentally promised himself - and her - that he would move heaven and hell to find them.

But right now, they had a killer to catch.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back at the station, they formulated a plan. Realizing that the three previous victims all had been chosen for their links to Ben Conrad, and that he was himself a victim, they had to focus on _his_ activities. Treat Ben Conrad like he was the first killed, instead of the last.

Through their investigation, they discovered that he was a lonely man, currently unemployed. He had a laptop with internet activity, but no access at his apartment. They also discovered that he was a Knicks fan(poor guy) but had no television. Those two led them to the conclusion that he had to go to a bar that had sports airing and Wi-Fi access for its patrons, as well as coffee houses that had Wi-Fi.

Kate sent Esposito and Ryan to check out the coffee houses, while she and Rick would check the local bars.

As they walked to the next of what seemed like an endless number of bars, Rick was mumbling/complaining. "You know, it would be nice to get something more than a 'Sorry, haven't seen him'."

Kate glanced up and a smile grew. "Buck up Castle. I got a feeling this place is different."

Rick glanced in the direction where Kate was walking and did a double-take when he saw the sign.

In big, colorful letters, it read; 'Home of New York's Very Own Serial Killer Ben Conrad!'

He just shook his head and rolled _his_ eyes before following Kate, thinking to himself. _'Only in New York.'_

While questioning the bartender, they found that Ben struck up a conversation a couple weeks back with a 'average looking white guy'. When asked if this guy paid by credit card, the bartender said no. When asked if he had asked for a cab, they were in luck. The bartender remembered - thanks to him interupting overtime(heaven forbid) - exactly when she called the cab for him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back at the 12th, after contacting the cab company, they found out where the cab dropped him off. Kate and Rick were talking about how to proceed.

"How about we stake out the corner?" Rick asked.

"And, what, Castle, look for an 'average looking white guy'?" Kate responded. "We can't be even sure what he looks like."

"But.." Jordan added, walking into the room, carrying some files. "..we know a lot more than we did before."

"How do you figure?" Kate asked.

Jordan proceeded to explain - while handing files to Kate and Rick - that they were assuming he was a certain type because he was trying to act like someone else. Now that they knew that wasn't the case, they had a better profile. He was highly intelligent, probably with an organization like Mensa. He was a control freak. And he probably subscribed to a certain list of periodicals.

Upon looking at that list Rick commented. "You know, _I _subscribe to some of these."

"You also kill people." Jordan said. When Rick looked at her, she added with a wink. "In your books."

When they went to the room where the FBI had their 'smart board' set up, Agent Avery entered the new information. Around the area that the cab dropped the 'guy' off, they got seventeen hits. One stood out. A 'Chris Doherty'. The only thing was, according to his social security number, he died in 2004. Six years ago. It was obviously a stollen identity.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They - Kate, Rick, Jordan and her team - arrived at '_Doherty's_' address in minutes. After the door was popped and the apartment secured - with, unfortunately, no one home - Kate, Rick, and Jordan entered.

When Rick looked around he had a sense of deja vu`. His mind immediately flashed back to the first case he worked with Kate - the Tisdale case. What he remembered back then had nothing on the sight before him.

When Kate walked in, well let's just say there could be an earthquake and she wouldn't notice. Shocked. Stunned. They didn't _begin _to cover the emotions running through her.

Every wall seemed to be filled with pictures and stories about her. Hand drawn pictures, publicity shots, the Cosmo article, 'Nikki Heat' promotions, too many to mention. It seemed like her entire life was on display.

Looking around, they found other things of interest. They found one of Rick's books autographed 'To Scott, write what you know'(Rick didn't remember him). They also found two manuscripts; one titled 'Dead Heat', which was basically the blue print for the four murders they were investigating, and one titled 'Night Terrors', which was about a prostitute serial killer in Seattle. Apparently, their boy was a busy little bee.

The one thing that surprised them the most was what they _didn't_ find. In the whole apartment there wasn't one fingerprint. They hypothesized that their boy liked to play with fire. _Charming._

Jordan instructed everyone to 'un-ass' - basically get out and leave everything as is. Of course, a certain _someone_ couldn't resist taking the 'Dead Heat' manuscript.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kate, Rick, and Jordan were seated in the FBI serveillance van while Agent Avery and the rest of the team were set up undercover around the building, waiting...

Jordan noticed Rick reading the manuscript and asked him if he understood what 'un-ass' meant. Seeing his blank look, she went on to explain. After saying something about that being 'so cool' and writing that in his notebook, Jordan turned her attention to Kate.

"Is he always like this?" Jordan asked.

A smile grew on Kate's face. "Castle has the attention span of a cocker spaniel."

"Mmmm." Jordan hummed, sipping her drink. "And the loyalty, too." Seeing Kate's raised eyebrow, she continued. "He's by your side constantly. It's very rare for someone who's _not_ a cop be that dedicated."

Anything else Jordan might have said was lost as Kate was thinking about what she said. Javier and Kevin were loyal to her and she was to them. But they were fellow police officers. Rick wasn't, but he was loyal to her almost to a fault. Thinking back to last night, if it wasn't for that loyalty - trying to call her, to get to her apartment - she wasn't sure what would have happened. She was almost certain she would be dead. Rick's call gave her enough presence of mind - barely - that she could think fast enough to dive into her tub when she heard that monotone _'Goodbye Nikki'_. Thinking about that, and the other things he's done for her over the past year, she was beginning to see him in a new light...

She was brought out of her internal monologue by something Jordan is saying to her team. Apparently there was one-too-many members of her team on a building with binoculars. After confirming that it was _not_ one of theirs, Jordan realizes they've been made. She instructs everyone to converge to the building he's on.

Jordan get's out of the van, Kate and Rick ready to follow.

Jordan stops, tuns around and points to Kate. "You. Stay in the van. You're a target." And with that she shuts the door on both of them.

Kate looks at Rick. He just says. "Welcome to my world." She sighs.

While Jordan and her team are entering the building, Kate and Rick are watching the monitors. She notices that the guy they saw on the roof is escaping through a window from an adjacent building. Kate goes to leave the van. Rick starts to say something, but she just shuts the door in his face.

When Kate rounds the corner, she spots him. They make eye contact and he has a sadistic grin on his face. She draws her gun and tells him to freeze, but there are too many people to risk firing, and he knows it. He runs. She chases him until they reach a subway enterance. After running down the stairs into the subway, he jumps the turnstile, Kate right behind him. He manages to get to a subway car just before the door closes(doesn't that _always_ seem to happen), just ahead of her. As the car speeds off, he's grinning and waving. All she could do was stare as he speeds away. _Damn._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When they got back to the 12th, the video from the subway cameras was loaded on the 'smart board'. After running the guy's picture through facial-recognition, they get a hit. His name comes back as Scott Dunn. He was involved in an arson out west(which explains the lack of fingerprints) and he spent three years in a psych ward, as well as other activities. _Charming fellow._ Jordan instucts her team to get all the information they could on him asap. Jordan then motions for Kate so they can talk. Kate asks what their next move was. Jordan informs her that for her there wouldn't be one. That she's off the case. Kate protests, saying that she just got them their biggest lead. Jordan simply states that she didn't follow her rules, so she was out.

That led Kate and Rick to a trip to the Captain's office.

"Sir." Kate started. "They can't do this."

"I'm afraid they can." Captain Montgomery stated.

"This is _my life._" she responded. "My case."

"I'm sorry Beckett, but the fed's have got jurisdiction." Roy paused. "Go home."

Kate felt exasperated. "I don't _have_ a home."

Rick piped in then. "Yes you do. It's a secure building with an extra bedroom and people who care about you."

Kate turned to look at Rick. Even if her voice didn't show it, her eyes conveyed to Rick gratitude. "Thank you Castle, but I couldn't."

"You can and you will." Rick simply stated.

Kate turned back to the Captain, but Roy cut her off before she could start, basically ordering her to go.

She turned to Rick, looking at her with nothing but concern in his eyes. Seeing the defeat in hers, Rick tried to lighten the mood. He grew a smile and made a grand, sweeping gesture toward the door, half bowing. It seemed to work, because Kate grew a small smile and walked by him, playfully swatting his arm. Rick quickly fell in step beside her and they headed out. Headed...home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rick unlocked his door, ushering Kate inside. After taking her coat and hanging it up, he asked if she wanted anything to drink. She just said that whatever he was having was fine. He went to the kitchen to fix some coffee. She smiled her appreciation as he handed her her mug. They both then went to sit at the dining room table. They just sat there, holding their cups, barely drinking, lost in their own thoughts.

Kate was the first to break the silence. "Who'd have thought I'd be homeless _and_ caseless in one day."

Rick sat his cup down and reached over, gently squeezing her arm for comfort. "Kate..." The use of her first name caught her attention, her eyes meeting his. "For as long as you need, you have a place here."

Her breath caught. Seeing nothing but sincerity in his eyes, her heart started beating a little faster. She returned the gesture, shifting her hand so she could hold his arm. It's an odd grip, like an indian handshake, but much more...meaningful.

"Rick..." She pauses. Unsure of exactly what to say, she keeps it simple, replying with a smile. "Thank You."

"Always."

They stay like that for a few minutes, seemingly lost in each others eyes.

After giving each other one last gentle squeeze, they slowly released their grips, going back to nursing their mugs.

"So-" Kate asked after a minute. "-with this case, do you regret writing 'Heat Wave'?"

"Well, the way I look at it now-" he replied, refering to a talk they had when this whole case started. "-if it wasn't for 'Nikki Heat', he would've just kept on killing because he wouldn't have met anyone smart enough to catch him." That drew a warm smile from Kate. "I, of course-" he continued, holding his cup up to hide his smirk. "-am refering to Special Agent Shaw."

Kate literally put her tongue in her cheek, fighting a laugh. She picked up a cloth napkin, flipping it in Rick's face. "'Night, Castle." And with that, she got up to go to bed.

"'Night."

Kate made her way to the - _her_ - bedroom. Just as she reached the door, a thought comes to mind. She didn't have anything here. No change of clothes, underwear, pajamas, deodorant. _Nothing._ She sighed. She _was _looking foward to changing, getting comfortable, but that just wouldn't be possible. Sighing, she just resigned herself to the fact that she would just have to go to bed with what she had on.

When she opened the door, what she saw stopped her in her tracks.

There were several bags from different clothing stores on...her bed. She walked over to inspect them. She found several pairs of jeans and slacks. Several sweaters, shirts, and button-down shirts. As well as some leather jackets, boots(high heel, of course), and different shoes and socks. When she inspected them, she was surprised to find that they are all in her size. _How?_

She finds two envelopes with her name on them. She recognized Rick's writing on one and starts with that one. When she opened it, what she read made her heart beat a little faster.

_KB,_

_I know that I can't replace what you lost, but I hope these help a little._

_RC_

She can't help the smile that grows on her face. Short and sweet, just like he wa... '_Huh? Where'd that come from?' _She thought to herself.

She opened the second envelope.

_Kate,_

_Dad told us you would need some basics with what happened. Since basics are different for women than for men, he assigned us that duty. Don't worry, we made sure he didn't peek ;) . You'll find those in the adjoining bathroom. We hope it helps._

_Alexis and Martha _

After she read that, she went into the bathroom. Again, she found several bags on the floor. Looking through them, she found that everything she needed was there. All of the 'feminine junk' as she's heard different guys call them, as well as several pairs of underwear and bras of different styles(she found that they were her size, too. She made a note to herself to ask them how they _did_ that.) and pajamas. She also found different lotions and bath oils(different fragrences - but mostly cherry) and make-up, as well as other hygene products. Looking on the sink, she saw a new toothbrush and toothpaste.

_"That family thought of everything.' _She thought to herself. It warmed her heart.

She went through the bags and got out what she needed for bed - a change of underwear and pajamas - and pulled an outfit aside to wear tomorrow. She then washed and brushed her teeth. After she changed, she set all the bags on the floor(she would put them away, later) then turned off the lights and went to bed. She was still upset with losing her apartment and getting kicked off the case, but because of the efforts of Rick and his family, Kate was able to go to sleep with a smile on her face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Kate woke the next morning, she was confused. She wondered briefly why her bedroom looked different. Then realization dawned on her. She was at Rick's loft. Remembering quite clearly what happened yesterday, she flopped her head back on the pillows, groaning. She lifted her head after a minute, checking the time on the clock on the nightstand. Even though she didn't have to go in(being taken off the case) her internal body-clock still woke her up early. Not being able to go back to sleep, she decided to get up. After washing up in the bathroom, she decided to dress casual. Looking through the clothes they left her, she decided on a maroon sweater, sweat pants and tennis shoes.

Coming downstairs, Kate didn't see anyone else around. Wanting to do something to show her appreciation, she checked the kitchen to see what they had on hand.

'_Aha!' _she thought to herself. She spotted the eggs, bacon, and makings for french toast. After hunting down the pots, pans, and utensils, she proceeded to fix breakfast for everyone, as well as put on some coffee(_the _most important thing to start the morning). It wasn't long before the heavenly smells stirred up the rest(?) of the Castle clan.

As they coverged to the kitchen, Alexis was the first to speak up. "'Morning Kate."

"'Morning Alexis."

"You know-" Alexis continued, motioning to the breakfast Kate was fixing. "-you didn't have to do this. You_ are_ our guest."

"I know, but I wanted to-" Kate responded while plating the breakfast. "-for all the trouble I'm putt-"

"Katherine Beckett!" Martha interupted. "Don't think for a _minute _that you are _any _trouble." She went around in the kitchen to stand next to Kate, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, making sure they were seeing eye-to-eye. "You are a _dear _friend of this family...and welcome _anytime_."

Kate just stared at Martha, seeing nothing but warmth in her eyes. Looking at Alexis and Rick, she saw Alexis nodding in agreement and Rick's knowing smile, remembering their conversation from the night before. How this family welcomed her into their home warmed her to no end.

She was brought out of her thoughts when her cell phone rang(it was one of the few things that survived her apartment).

She answered in her professional voice. "Beckett." After listening for a few minutes, she said. "We'll be right there." Then hung up.

Rick noticed the concerned look on her face. "What happened?"

Kate just looked at him. "That was Agent Avery. Shaw never made it home last night."

X

X

X

**A/N - All thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated. Chapter 2 will be up soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Louis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, everyone.**

**This is the second chapter of my second story. I would like to thank everyone who has alerted and/or favorited this. It made my day to see my mailbox full. I haven't gotten any reviews, yet. :( I promise I won't bite. Any and all, good or bad, are appreciated. I'm new and want to know what I need to do to improve.**

**I want to dedicate(I think I might for all my future stories/chapters) this to Emma/FanficwriterGHC and RGoodfellow64. Their reviews for 'Confessions' really inspired me. Plus I would like to know what you 2 think.**

**SPOILER ALERT part 2 : This chapter goes up to the epilogue of 'Boom'. So if you haven't seen it...well, you know.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own them, but it's nice to dream. Oh, and I think Nathan's just being 'devil's advocate'. _Someone _has to give an opposing view to Stana and Andrew.**

X

X

Batting a Thousand - Chapter 2

_It was a long day for Jordan Shaw and her team. After they got back to the 12th, all they could do was gather as much information as possible and try to track down leads. The only 'good' news was from the lab, confirming that the explosive that destroyed Kate's apartment was, indeed, cyclonite - the same explosive that was left in Ben Conrad's apartment to make everyone think that _he_ was the killer. _

_After a frustrating day of dead-ends, Jordan ordered her team to go home. They would start with fresh eyes in the morning. _

_Jordan was headed towards the precinct garage when her cell rang. A smile lit up her face when she saw who was calling. "Hey, Sweetie." She listened to her daughter talk a minute. "Yes, I know I said I'd go over your homework with you, but mommy got caught in work...I promise I'll check it first thing in the morning...It's time for you to get some sleep." As she reaches her car, something her daughter says has her laughing lightly. "I love you too Sweetie...goodnight."_

_She smiles, looking at the phone as she hangs up, realizing how lucky she is to have a wonderful and understanding family waiting at home. They've always supported her crazy hours, and she's eternally grateful._

_She presses the button on her keyring, shutting off her alarm and unlocking her doors. She gets in, fastens her seatbelt, and turns the ignition. Putting the car in 'reverse', she turns around to watch for cars as she backs out of her spot._

_The cool metal pressed under her chin stops her in her tracks._

_From his hiding place behind the seat, Scott Dunn rises, his eyes cold as ice as he meets her gaze._

_"Hello Jordan."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kate and Rick arrived at the lot where Jordan's vehicle was found. Agent Avery greets them. He then proceeds to inform them of the situation. Jordan's family called, telling them that she never arrived home. When they(her team) activated her vehicle's tracking system, it led them to where they are now.

Inspecting the vehicle, they find blood sprayed on the inside ceiling above the back seat. They theorize that Jordan was able to get a 'shot' in with her elbow, probably in the nose, causing his blood to splatter. Rick spots a blood trail leading away from the car. The trail ends at a set of skid marks, presumedly where Dunn had a car waiting. They radio in to check for any stolen cars in the past twenty-four hours, but doubt they'll get that lucky.

As they were looking around, Kate's phone rang. "Beckett."

"There's nothing like the bond between girlfriends. Is there, 'Nikki' ? You must really miss her."

"Where is she?" Rick and Agent Avery's attention went to Kate immediately.

"Safe. For now."

"If you hurt her, I'll-"

Dunn cut her off. "Well, that all depend on you. Doesn't it. This is your story 'Nikki', not hers. She's just an extra. The showdown only works if it's between you and me. Come to the Battery Park Ferrey Terminal midnight, tonight _'Nikki'_...And come alone, or she dies."

"How can I be sure she's still alive?"

"I'll send you an e-mail." And with that, he hung up.

Kate stared at her phone for a minute, then looked at Rick and Avery. After telling them Dunn's side of the conversation, they got in their cars and sped off to the station.

It was quiet on the way back to the 12th. Kate and Rick were lost in their thoughts. One thought standing out foremost for them both.

They had a friend the save.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When they got back, everyone gathered around the computer.

Kate opened the e-mail. It simply read; _Dear Nikki, For your viewing pleasure._

There was a movie attachment. When she hit play, what they saw made them all want to...to...well, _something._

Jordan Shaw was tied to a chair, situated in front of a covered window.

Dunn came into view from behind the camera, gun in hand.

Standing next to Jordan, he motioned to the camera. "Say hi to your friends, Agent Shaw."

Jordan snapped at him. "Go to hell, Dunn."

They paused the video, taking a moment to think this through.

Rick was the first to speak. "Whatever he's got planned, it's a trap."

Kate voiced her frustration. "If I don't show up, she dies."

"If you do, you _both _die." Roy replied.

"We need to get to him _before _the exchange." Avery stated.

They traced the e-mail's IP address to an internet cafe`, which was no help. Kate looked at the paused screen, trying to see _some _kind of clue.

"There's no reflective surface and the window's all blacked out." Kate stated.

"Not all of it. Look." Avery observed, pointing to the bottom-right corner of the window behind Jordan. "What's out that window?"

Unable to make it out clearly on the screen, they transfered the video to the 'smart board'. Magnifying the image, they were able to make out two tall structures.

"What are those, buildings?" Kevin asked.

Realization hit Rick. "Bridge towers!"

"Call up all bridges in the city." Kate instructed. "See if a partial view fits."

After going through the images, they get a match - the Whitestone Bridge.

"That means we're looking south and east." Roy observed.

Needing another point of reference to triangulate Jordan's location, they isolate the different sounds in the video. Hearing the sounds of an elevated subway nearby, they call up the location of a terminal in line with the bridge. With their last point of reference found, they zero in on the location. 1756 48th Ave. in the Bronx.

Armed with the information, they assemble the rescue team to head out.

They have a killer to catch and - more importantly - a friend/colleague to save.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When they arrived at the building later that evening, the rescue team was there to meet them. Kate, Rick, and Avery were in the van.

The building was supposed to be abandoned, but thermal-imaging cameras showed two hot spots on the forth floor - presumedly where Jordan and Dunn were. As Avery was giving last-minute instructions to his team, Rick was feeling..._something._

"This is wrong." he stated.

Kate looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like Princess Leia when the Millennium Falcon escaped the Death Star...It's too easy."

"Easy?" Avery snapped. "What do you mean, _easy_?"

"I mean, the sneak peek out the window, waiting to record the message _just_ as the train was going by. He _led_ us here." Looking to Kate, Rick continued. "You remember how perfect everything was with Conrad."

"I remember-" Avery added. "-but that's my partner up there, and we're going."

"She'll be dead the second you go in." Rick said.

"That's why we're _not _going in.." Avery responded. "The exchange is at midnight, which means he has to move her before, so.."

Kate continued. "So you wait until they come out and..."

Avery just nodded and left the van. Watching the thermal monitor, Kate and Rick watched the red images of Avery and his team enter the building. The team made their way up the stairs until they reached the two red images of - presumedly - Jordan and Dunn, waiting...

As they were watching Avery and his team get into position, Rick still felt something wasn't..._right._

"I don't know how he's doing it...but he's not up there."

"What are you basing that on?" Kate asked.

"I don't _know_ how I know, I just..." He trailed off.

"You just _what_?" When Rick didn't answer right away, Kate continued. "Castle, you and I have known each other long enough for me to know that sometimes your silly theories are _right_ so if you have a reason to believe he's not up there, you need to tell me why. _Now."_

"Because...it's not how I'd _write_ it."

"What happens in your version?"

"He let's us think we found him, to _lure _us here. Let's the FBI _converge_ on the building, only he's not in there."

"Where is he?"

"Nearby. Watching. Watching it all _unfold._ He's got something _planned._ If it were _me_, I'd wait until they got inside - in position - then I'd blow the building."

"Where's he watching from?"

"I don't know...He wants to show he's smarter than us. So he'll be somewhere close by and out of the way."

"Castle...if it were you...where would you be watching from?"

"I wouldn't be watching from this building where they are." he answered, pointing to the building they thought Jordan and Dunn were. "I'd be watching from here." He pointed to the building across the street.

Kate thought for a moment. Rick did have some _silly theories_ - as she just put it - but she's come to know Rick as insightful more times than not. Then she considered the psychopath they were dealing with. Dunn considered himself to be - among other things - a writer, as evident by the manuscripts in his apartment. An age old saying came to Kate's mind - _It takes one to know one - _or in this case, a _writer_ to know a _writer_.

She got up and opened the van door, looking back at Rick. "Come on."

She didn't have to tell him twice.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They made their way to the building Rick indicated. Not finding an open door, they climbed the fire escape until they reached an open window.

Once they were inside, Kate turned toward Rick.

"Here." is all she said as she handed him her spare gun.

Rick just looked at her. "You want me to hold this while you tie your shoe?"

"I want you to take it."

His eyes grew hide. "Are you...?"

Kate just nodded. The enormity of what she just did hit him. They were the only two there and she was giving him her spare gun so _he_ could have her back.

_Oh my Lord._

Making sure their guns were ready, they began searching the building.

Quietly, they made their way through the deserted building. Room by room they searched. The tension was thick as they continued. When they reached the top floor, they thought they heard someone..._talking?_

Making their way to the sound, Kate carefully looked into the room. What she saw had her both releaved...and worried.

Jordan was tied to a chair, her mouth covered with duct-tape. When she made eye contact with Kate, Jordan glanced to her left. Kate followed her line of site, spotting the source of the voice. Dunn was standing by a window, looking toward the building that Avery and his team were in, talking to - apparently - hear himself talk. Kate looked back at Jordan and nodded before ducking back around the corner.

She looked at Rick, speaking in a hushed whisper. "He's there...I'll draw him out, you free Shaw and get help." She paused. "Castle." He looked at her. "You're my only back-up."

Rick nodded and went into position. Kate braced herself and turned the corner, her gun raised toward Dunn.

"I thought it was me you were after." she said in a raised voice.

Dunn froze for a few seconds. He made a grave miscalculation. He was so confident in himself and his plan that he wasn't carrying his gun. It was sitting on the table in front of a bound Jordan. He didn't think that anyone would figure out where he was.

He did, however, have one other card to play.

He slowly turned around, a grin growing on his face. "'Nikki'...you came."

Kate just glared at him. "Put your hands up, Dunn or I will take you down."

Dunn made a show of waving his binoculars and slowly setting them down on a counter to his right.

"I've got a better idea, 'Nikki'. Why don't you put the gun down..." Dunn then pulled a remote device from his jacket."...or I'll detonate the nineteen pounds of cyclonite in the building across the street, turning Agent Avery and his team to dust." When Kate looked like she was going to advance, he continued, stepping closer. "If you shoot me, my hand could twich, setting it off."

"They're not in the building anymore." When the grin fell from Dunn's face, she continued. "I only sent them in to throw you off."

Dunn froze for a second, then his grin grew back. "You're lying."

"Why would they be in _there_ if I knew you would be in _here_?" His grin fell again. "Face it, Dunn. I beat you. _'Nikki Heat' won._"

"No." Dunn couldn't believe it. All of his preparation. All of his planning. All for _nothing? _It was to much for him to take.

"NO!" As he cried out, he lunged for the gun in front of Jordan. But she was able to kick the table, knocking the gun away from him. He ducked behind Jordan to protect himself. Kate fired twice wide to keep him off balance. He took off running out of the room. Kate hot on his heels.

Rick appeared as they left, rushing to free Jordan.

After he removed the tape from her mouth, she asked. "Where are my people?"

"Across the street..." he answered while working on her ropes. "...sitting on top of nineteen pounds of cyclonite."

"She was _bluffing_?"

"She was profiling."

"I've got this." Jordan said as Rick loosened her ropes. "He can outflank her! Go! Go! I've got this!" she repeated.

Rick hurried in the direction Kate and Dunn took, gun at the ready. Even though he knew that Kate could take care of herself, he was worried. While Dunn was a psychopath, he was smart, ruthless, and deadly(five dead bodies and Kate's apartment were a testamont to that).

Jordan's words were ringing in his ears. _He can outflank her. _Kate was depending on him to be her back-up, and he was _not_ about to let her down.

As he made his way - quickly and quietly - through the building, he thought he heard voices ahead. He quickened his pace in that direction. When he turned the corner, what he saw froze his blood.

Kate was lying on the floor with Dunn standing over her - gun in hand - saying something to her.

"NO!" As Rick shouted, he fired, hitting the gun, knocking it out of Dunn's hand.

The gun skidded across the floor. Dunn was shocked for a split second before diving after the gun. Unfortunately - for _him _- it came to a stop under the high-heel of a certain Special Agent.

Dunn looked up to see Jordan with her gun trained on him.

Addressing Kate as she got to her feet, Jordan said. "I believe this is your collar."

As Kate pulled him up, putting the cuffs on him, Dunn said. "It's not over, 'Heat'."

"It's not 'Heat'." Kate responded, snapping the cuffs a little tighter. "It's _Beckett!"_ Pausing for a moment, she continued. "You have the right to remain silent, so shut the _hell_ up."

Kate handed Dunn off to Jordan. The two ladies looked at each other, mutual respect and gratitude in each others eyes.

"Thank You."

"Ditto." And with that, Jordan led Dunn away.

Kate then turned her attention to her _back-up_, a releaved smile on her face. "Helluva shot, Castle."

With a slightly stunned expression on his face, he took a moment to reply. "I was aiming for his head."

They stood there for a minute, just looking at each other. Then, all of a sudden, grins grew on their faces and, without warning, they started laughing, leaning against the wall as relief washed through them. They were just happy that the ordeal was finally over with Dunn in custody.

After a few minutes, they composed themselves. Looking at Kate, Rick smiled and made a galant _after you_ gesture with a bow. Kate returned his smile with one of her own. Patting him on the shoulder, she headed for the exit, Rick falling in step beside her.

They headed home, tired, but a good tired. The reports and paperwork could wait until morning.

He needed a drink and she needed a bath.

X

X

X

**A/N : One more chapter after this. Will be up soon. Pretty please review.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Louis**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, everyone. **

**This is the third and last chapter of my story. I want to thank everyone who has read,alerted, favorited, and reviewed this. It was fun for me to write and I hope it was fun for you to read as well.**

**I am again dedicating this to Emma/FanficwriterGHC and RGoodfellow64. Your reviews from my other story touched me and I hope you let me know what you think of this.**

**I would also like to give a nod to tiff098765. Her story 'The Watch and the Ring' is beautiful and she was nice enough to say I could borrow a varation of her title. I didn't use it, but I still felt I should mention her. The title I used will make sense when you finish the story.**

**SPOILER ALERT; for tail end of 'Boom'.**

**Disclaimer; Don't own them, nothing witty this time. **_'Who said you were?' _**Okay. Who let the wise guy in? **

X

X

Batting a Thousand - Chapter 3

Kate woke up feeling refreshed for the first time in what seemed like forever. She was looking foward to her life getting back to normal. Well, normal minus her apartment.

She went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After brushing her teeth, washing up, and putting on her make-up, she went to get her clothes ready for her day at work.

She was both looking foward to and _not_ looking foward to the long day ahead. Looking foward to because Dunn was locked up. _Not_ looking foward to because of the paperwork involved.

After getting ready, she headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. She was surprised to see none of the Castle clan about. As she entered the kitchen, she spotted a note on the counter with her name on it in a familiar hand-writing.

_KB,_

_I, well, we had some early morning errands to run. Coffee is on and breakfast is in the microwave. Just turn on for a minute. See you at the 12th._

_RC_

It was after she read the note that the beautiful, sweet aroma of caffine hit her. She didn't notice it before because she was distracted by not seeing anyone around. After pouring herself a cup, she looked in the microwave and saw the breakfast they fixed for her. It was scrambled eggs, bacon, and french toast. After _zapping_ it, she got out some silverware and dug in. After eating her delicious breakfast(she made a mental note to ask who the chef was) she washed the dishes.

Then she noticed a small bag and an empty thermos with a lid sitting next to it. The bag had her initials on it and when she peeked inside, her smile grew a little bigger. Inside was the..._her_ bear claw he brought by every morning and she _knew_ that the thermos was for her to take some coffee with her.

After fixing her coffee, she shut everything off. Then she grabbed her purse - as well as the coffee and bear claw - and headed out to work.

During the drive to the 12th, she couldn't help thinking back over the last few days. She knew she should be more upset than she was for the loss of her home, but she just..._wasn't._ She wasn't sure why.

At a stoplight, Kate glanced down, looking at the coffee in her holder and bear claw bag on her passenger..._his _seat. After taking a sip...she knew.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Kate arrived at the 12th, it was buzzing with activity. Mainly from the FBI removing their 'smart board' and other equipment they brought in for the Dunn case.

She spotted Esposito and Ryan, waving to them.

"Yo, Beckett." Javier called out. "Think the department'll find room in the budget for one of those smart boards?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Suuure..." she answered sarcastically. "Maybe they'll get a 'batmobile' for everyone while they're at it."

"That'd be cool." Kevin replied.

Turning to them, Kate stage-whispered. "Our murder board is just fine."

Javier just grumbled. "For a _cave-man._"

Kate just shook her head as she made her way to her desk. When she got there, she spotted a familiar figure.

"Agent Shaw."

"Detective." Jordan greeted, looking up. "I was just writing you a note. Dunn's being transported to the _tombs_ where he'll enjoy his stay in the intensive-management unit with the states most dangerous criminals."

"Well, he's getting his fifteen minutes." Kate replied. "That's what he wanted this whole time."

"Yeah. But it'll be on _our_ terms."

Kate paused for a minute, then continued. "I want you to know I learned a lot from you on this one."

"You did most of the heavy lifting." Jordan replied. "Honestly. The thing that impressed me the most was that you came in with _Castle_."

"You know, some people would call that _foolish._"

"You made a tough decision on your feet. You used the resources at hand. Some would say that's _heroic. And _somewhat poetic." She paused, letting Kate absorb what she was saying. "In the end, Dunn did face 'Nikki Heat'. She is, after all, part you, part Castle."

Kate looked down at her desk, acting like she was shuffling some papers, trying to compose herself. The feelings growing in her over the past few days were catching up with her.

Jordan saw the look on her face. She knew right away that Kate was fighting with herself. It was something she'd seen numerous times.

Seeing the need, Jordan decided to give a little nudge.

"He cares for you Kate." Kate looked at her. "You may not see it. You may not be ready to. But...he does."

"Yeah. Well, the situation with Castle is-" Kate paused, trying to find the right words. "-complicated."

"Ahh." was all Jordan said with a knowing smile. "Well, I _was_ going to thank Castle, but we're heading out and I can't stick around."

"That's funny." Kate wondered. "I thought for sure he'd be here by now." She didn't think whatever errand he was running would be this long.

"Well, thank him for me, would you?" Jordan asked. She then extended her hand to Kate. "See you around, Detective."

Kate returned the handshake, smiling. "See you around." And with that, Jordan gathered her things and left.

Kate sat at her desk. As she was checking her computer, her thoughts drifted to Rick. She thought for _sure _he would be there in time to - at the very least - send Jordan off in typical Castle style. The thought brought a smile to her face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After about ten minutes of checking e-mails and paperwork, Kate heard the elevator ring. She didn't think anything of it until she saw a familiar figure approaching.

"Morning, Castle." Kate greated. "You just missed..." She stopped when, as he sat down, he set two small gift bags on her desk.

Kate looked at the bags, then back to Rick. "What are these?"

Rick started to say something, but was interrupted. "Yo, Castle!" Javier called from the Captain's office. "Got a minute?"

"Be right there!" Rick called out. As he got up, he winked at Kate. "Be right back." Then he turned and went to the office.

Kate watch the four of them - Rick, Kevin, Javier, and Roy - interact and couldn't help but smile. She was amazed how, after only about a year, Rick fit in so well at the 12th.

After a few minutes, her attention was drawn back to the bags Rick left. She was getting ready to see what they were when she was flanked by a certain pair of redheads.

"Martha! Alexis! Hi." Kate greated.

"Hi, Kate." Alexis replied.

"Hey, Kiddo." Matha said. "We were just coming by to see..." She trailed off when she spotted the bags on Kate's desk. She and Alexis shared a knowing smile.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kate. "What?"

Martha sat in Rick's chair. "Have you looked, yet?"

Kate shook her head. "No. Not yet."

Both Alexis and Martha nodded for her to go ahead. What she pulled out of the first bag drew a smile on her face.

"My father's watch." She was pleasantly surprised, thinking it was lost in the explosion.

She started to say something when Alexis interrupted. "I think there's one more." she said with a wink.

Kate swallowed. Her fingers were slightly shaking as she reached in to the second bag. '_No way. They couldn't' _she thought to herself.

When she felt the thin chain, she had to blink back tears.

There, cradled in her hands, was something - _someone _- she thought she lost forever.

Her voice was barely a whisper. "Mom's ring."

She looked at Alexis, then to Martha. "How...?"

"You have Richard to thank, Kiddo." Martha answered. "He woke up early this morning. He didn't mean to, but his running around woke us up. I swear..." she sighed.

"_Anyway._" Alexis continued, raising an eyebrow toward her grandmother. "We asked Dad what the...heck he was doing up. When he told us, we just had to help."

Kate was sure she knew, but asked anyway, her voice just above a whisper. "With what?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you know, but Richard told us that those-" Martha said, pointing to the watch and ring. "-were lost in the...explosion. And also how much they meant to you."

"So-" Alexis continued. "-Dad guessed that the...blast threw them out of the apartment."

"We were very lucky." Martha said. "It _only_-" she added sarcasticly. "-took about an hour to find them."

Alexis rolled her eyes before continuing. "The watch was across street next to a tree. The ring-"

"Oh, _that_ was fun."

"_Grams._" Alexis continued. "Anyway. The ring and chain were caught up in the same tree that the watch was by. We were lucky. The sun hit it just right so we could see it shining."

"You should have seen Richard." Martha said. "He was holding them like they were newborns."

Kate was stunned listening to them. "He was?"

"The watch-" Alexis continued. "-was damaged and the ring and chain looked like they were burned."

"So Richard took them to a jeweler he knows."

"And got them fixed. Good as new." Alexis finished. "That's where Dad was most of the morning."

Kate just sat there, looking at the ring and chain in her hands and the watch on her desk. They looked just like she remembered. What they -_ he _- did to get these back to her. Wow.

She looked up to them. "Thank you...So much."

The two nodded. Martha got up and put a hand on Kate's shoulder. Kate reached up and squeezed her hand, gratitude in her eyes. Alexis followed suit.

They turned to leave. Then Alexis stopped. "I almost forgot." Turning back to Kate, she continued. "The reason we came by. We're getting food for the week and wanted to see if you needed anything." Then, she added with a wink. "Since we have an extra _mouth_ to feed."

Kate shook her head, grinning. "Whatever you get's fine."

"See you at home, Kiddo." And with that, Martha and Alexis left.

_'That family. That beautiful family.' _Kate thought to herself. What they did. It was beyond belief. The two most important things to her, and they... _God._

But it wasn't just them. It was what Castle - _Rick _- did for her. Forget all the things he did for her over the past year. Just this case alone. Saving her in her apartment. Giving her a place to stay. Clothes. Saving her from Dunn. Having her back. Did she mention saving her?

Then she thought about her feelings. How she felt when he carried her out of her apartment. The sincerity in his eyes when he told her that she was _always_ welcome in his home.

She then thought back to her conversation with Jordan. Two things stood out.

_He cares for you. You may not be ready, but he does._

_The situation is complicated._

As she sat there, two thoughts suddenly became crystal clear.

_'I'm ready.'_

_'To __**hell**__ with the complications.'_

She looked to Roy's office, seeing that the four were still in there. She put her father's watch on. Then she put her mother's ring around her neck. Kissing the ring, she whispered, "Wish me luck, Mom." before putting it under her shirt.

Kate got up and walked over to the Captain's office. She was surprised her voice was as steady as it sounded. "Hey, Castle." He looked at her. "Got a minute?"

Rick excused himself from the others, stepping out of the office towards her. "For you, I've got an hour."

Kate couldn't help the eye roll. "Follow me." And with that, she started walking.

He kept in step behind her. "Where're we going?"

She didn't answer. She just led him to a not-frequently used room.

He followed her in. "Beckett. What's...?"

His question was cut off by Kate turning around and wrapping her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder.

He was surprised for half a beat before he wrapped his arms around her tight, burying _his_ face in _her_ shoulder.

They just stood like that. The emotions of the past few days catching up to them.

After several minutes, Kate thought she felt - _shaking?_

She pulled her head back - without breaking the hug - what she saw made her breath catch. His eyes had a glassy look.

"Rick.." Her voice was a whisper. Her eyes feeling just as glassy. She brought her hand up to touch his cheek.

"Kate." His voice was hoarse with emotion. "When I...running...your apartment...I..."

He looked away for a moment. He couldn't speak what was going through his mind. His emotions, his thoughts, were a jumble. When he looked into her eyes he did the only thing he could.

He brought his mouth to hers and kissed her, pouring every ounce of what he was feeling into it.

She responded immediately, pouring all of what she had. All of the emotions she held in check coming out.

They kissed for several minutes - lips moving in perfect harmony - until air became nessasary.

They rested their foreheads against each other, waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

Rick brought his hand up to Kate's neck, cradling it while weaving his fingers through her hair."

"When I was running to your apartment-" His voice was just above a whisper. "-I was...and when he had the gun... I was...I was scared." He looked down. She brought her hand back to his cheek, encouraging him. Looking at her, he continued. "A life without you is a life I don't _want_."

"Rick, I..." She couldn't respond, looking away. Her mind was processing everything. All that happened to her. All that he and his wonderful family has done for her. When she looked at him, she responded in kind.

She brought her mouth to his, kissing him with every fiber of her being.

He responded immediately, pouring all he had into it.

They were like that for several minutes, until that need for air reared its ugly head(again).

After their breathing returned to normal, Kate found her voice.

"Rick, after my apartment..." Rick massaged her neck, encouraging her. "With everything that's happened, all you've done, all I could think was..." Her nudged her forehead with his, causing her to laugh. She continued with a smile. "Was that I don't want a life without _you_."

Rick's eyes widened. "Are you saying that you'd like to...?"

Kate's smile grew wider. "Yes, Rick. That's _exactly _what I'm saying."

He couldn't help himself. He tightened his grip on Kate, spinning them around.

"Rick!" She squeeked, half laughing.

He set her down, but didn't say anything. Not letting go(touching each other suddenly became addictive), he brought her in for another kiss.

This one wasn't quite as heated as the others. It was a slow exploring kiss. Exploring their newfound feelings for each other.

After a couple of minutes, they stopped but never broke their hug(addictive, remember), each lightly rubbing their thumbs on the others cheek.

Kate was the first to break the silence. "I have just one question." Rick raised an eyebrow as Kate started biting her bottom lip. Bringing her face up to his - reminicent of their first case together - she whispered in his ear.

"Your place or mine?"

When Kate brought her head back, she had a seductive grin on her face. Rick grew a similar grin on his face. Leaning in to her ear, he whispered a one word answer.

"Yes."

When he brought his head back, he saw her raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" When he nodded, she continued. "Why, _Mister Castle_..." She started playing with his collar. "...I don't think that's a _yes or no_ question."

"Ah, but _Miss Becket_, as brilliant as you are, I think you forgot something." He brushed his thumb lightly over her cheek(addict...oh, you get the idea). "We are currently..._sharing. _That's why it's 'yes'."

As realization dawned on her, she bit her bottom lip. "All right, then." Growing that seductive grin again, she whispered - keeping eye contact this time.

"Your _bedroom_ or mine?"

Rick's smile just grew as he kissed her. It was like their previous kiss. Exploring. Slow. And simply enjoying.

As they were kissing they both had similar thoughts about their evening to come. An old Frankie Valli song popped in their heads.

_Oh, what a night._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jordan Shaw walked away from what she witnessed with a smile on her face. When she saw Rick pull up, she told her team to go ahead and that she would catch up later. It took her several minutes to put her things away before following. When she reached the bullpen, she saw Kate asking Rick to follow her. Jordan decided to follow, wanting to personally thank Rick for saving her life. When she saw what was happening, there wasn't enough gold in Fort Knox to make her interrupt. It warmed her that they realized what she - and apparently everyone else - was seeing.

Jordan stopped by Kate's desk to leave a note for Rick. As she made her way back to her car, one thought came to mind.

_Still batting a thousand. _;)

X

X

X

**That concludes my second story. I would like to thank all who have read this and hope that you review to let me know - good or bad - what you think. As an incentive, see if you can guess what the last line means(the title) and include your guess in your review. I promise to respond to all that guess and let you know whether you are right or wrong. Please let me know.**

**Thank You all for reading.**

**Louis**


End file.
